


Spooky Scary Skeleton Fluff

by 4CrazyFriends, Pawpricez (4CrazyFriends)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angel Wings, Angst, Birds, Depression, Do u like poly, Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Some Humor, Tbh how did that start, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, Wings, dreamswap, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4CrazyFriends/pseuds/4CrazyFriends, https://archiveofourown.org/users/4CrazyFriends/pseuds/Pawpricez
Summary: A list of oneshots and drafts I don't/won't or can't work on!Features:Half-assed draftsWeird OneshotsSerious swearing (at times)And other stupid shit thistle include!





	1. Draw Me Like...

**Author's Note:**

> I originally did another story the first chapter of this on Wattpad, but I decided to make this the first.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Includes: Error, Ink, Underswap bro's (mentioned)
> 
> Tags: Drawing, People being surprised, draw me like one of your French girls.
> 
> Warnings: none.

"Ink, can you teach me how to draw?"

The skeletons in the room all whipped their heads towards the glitchy skeleton, most curious and one of them shocked as hell. You guessed it, it was Ink.

"Y-you want to draw?!" The painter skeleton nearly choked on his ink-spit while trying to talking, absolutely _flabbergasted_ that the dark-boned skeleton would consider such a thing.

"Yes, of course, Ink."

Ink still stood there, in the Underswap Bro's house, unable to do nothing but stare at Error with his mouth wide open.

"Ink, are you going to teach me or not?"

Ink recovered when Error moved his hand in front of his face. It took a few seconds for Ink to process the situation, but once he did, Ink put on a devilish smirk.

"Grab some paintbrushes and colors and meet me in the Doodle Sphere. Your first lesson is to draw me like one of your French skeletons."

Error suddenly stiffened up, quiet amongst the laughter of the other skeletons.

"NEVERMIND! I hate drawing!" Error huffed


	2. Kustard making custard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Red, Sans
> 
> Warnings: slight swearing

Red looked at the directions on the side of the box, raising a brow. "This shit makes zero sense."

Sans smiled, "It was your choice to cook for our anniversary."

Red frowned, "Custard is so fucking confusing."  
Sans just laughed.


	3. Cloak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... well it's teen and up rated so...
> 
> Characters: Reaper, Life (Toriel)
> 
> Warnings: slight mention of sexual activity

Reaper exited the portal he summoned that was right in front of Life's house. Life looked at Reaper questioningly, pausing watering her flowers because something was a bit off about Reaper.

Him having trouble walking and having a unidentifiable blue substance on his cloak? That was a daily occurrence.


	4. Lying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This draft I kind of really like, to be honest. For those who don't get it- and I know a lot won't- this is kinda linked to depression that Goth has in my mind.
> 
> Palette is kind of both himself and what I think of another person. You won't know, because I won't tell, and the inspiring person might never even know it's them.
> 
> Includes: Goth, Geno, Palette
> 
> Tags: Lying bout, slight depression?

Lying in bed underneath the covers with a fan on was quite relaxing to Goth. It was one of those days where nothing could get him out of bed. To just laze about. A knock on the door was heard, "It's open," Goth said. Geno opened the door, smiling slightly at his son so peaceful looking.

"Palette is here, dear," Geno informed. Palette came from behind Geno, giving one of his signature grins at Goth.

Okay, well, almost nothing.


	5. Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character: Palette
> 
> Warnings: slight suicide seeming situation?

This was it, I thought, as I stood up upon the edge.

The wind blew past me, the cold air clung to my body, screams harshly filling the air, but I barely noticed.

I wish that I could fly  
Way up in the sky  
Like a bird so high  
Oh I might just try....

 

Palette jumped, extending his feathered wings.

We all want to prosper, to jump, and to spread our wings and fly.


	6. True Angel -P1- (Dreamswap)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody thinks that the False Angel is the heavenly due to their wings, but don't be deterred from their title and appearance; for they shall shrivel up and perish when the time for the True Angel to rise.
> 
> Their garden may be plentiful, but soon a drought will overcome and kill all that bears fruit. During that time, the True Angel gains power they don't realize is happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally on Wattpad, but because chapters weren't syncing this will be moved here.

I had trouble sleeping. My back ached and my eyelights buzzed uncomfortably. I harbored a headache that I wondered momentarily if it was from lack of sleep or not; however, it was cured by a glass of water.

Cross slept soundedly, but Error I could hear was shuffling and moving on his bed. Sometimes it was so bad I woke him up, in which then he'd fall back asleep as if never woken up in the first place. I had heard him mumble a few words that I could not make out... "fallen"? "Light"? Those were my guesses but it was hard to tell if it was accurate at all.

Cross woke up around seven in the morning. He drank some hot chocolate in replacement of coffee due to running low and engaged in little conversation. I did not tell him about Error- I mean, what would be the point? We both knew Error sometimes had night terrors, and there wasn't much we could do about them.

"Nightmare, did you sleep at all last night?" Cross asked, sitting in the chair opposite of me before taking another swig of the hot drink. I shook my head because, no, I hadn't slept at all. Surely I tried, but after an hour it was fruitless. I couldn't sleep with Error because of his haphephobia, and with Cross... a blush rose up to my face but I pushed away any thoughts I had.

A door creaked; Error had awoken and from the looks of it and the sounds, Kevin had crowed so loudly he awoke. The chicken flapped his wings as he followed Error through the doorway, clucking away madly. Error looked disheveled, and whilst I had a creeping suspicion it was something that didn't involve morning grogginess I shrugged it off.

"Guys..." Error breathed, being very jumpy at the slightest of movements. Immediately Cross and I got to our feet. Error flinched and we realized our mistake but he comforted us. "It's nothing terrible; I just had such a weird dream that felt so real... It was- It was strange."

"Can you describe it to us? Even if you can't, try and describe it to yourself when you write it down. Don't rely on your memory," I advised, remembering my own incidents. "Write the date, too. Even when you think you'll remember it, more often then not you won't."

Error nodded, "I want to tell you guys about it."

Something about that sentence hit me more then it should've.

What was going on?

"If you can, go ahead and tell us about it," Cross replies. I could feel sweat bead against my forehead and Error took a deep breath before sighing deeply.

"Well, i-in this dream... I think I woke up three times..? Well, continuing on, in the first dream, ..."


	7. True Angel -P2- (Dreamswap)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Every weapon formed against you shall not prosper."

Dream rubbed his skull. He had a headache that killed him, he had not slept at all last night. And the amount of strange activity happening in Justice Reigns was not helping him.

He noticed it a week ago. Prior to starting his buisness, he has had only three, at the most four, inmates escape, including Nightmare and his two friends. However, it has gone all the way up to 6 escapees a week, not even including them!

As if that wasn't bad enough, some of his co-workers have been acting off lately, Blue and Ink especially. They were distant, away for long hours, and there is always something wrong, that feeling that something is not right... Dream couldn't figure out what was going on, unfortunately, and it was rather frustrating.

Another thing he needed to address was that he's been having more monsters quit, especially guards, so he has to hire more people, and quick!

A knock on the door took him out of his thoughts. "I'm free", Dream answered, and the door was open to reveal an indifferent Blue and a groggy, in-need-of-sleep Ink. Dream looked up, Champion at the side of his desk tilting his head slightly, curious.

"Is this important?"

"Rather", Ink muttered, almost yawning but he resisted the urge.

Dream wasn't convinced, however, "I'm sure whatever time you want to spend with me can be better used."

"No", Blue shook his head. "This is actually important."

"Continue on, then."

"Ink had a dream that was shared with a few of our employees and a few inmates."

Dream nearly dropped the papers that were in his hands, wings tightly tucked on his back. "What was it about?"

Ink sighed, "The beginning's blurry, and I think there might have been three beginnings, but I do remember something... near the start... something about '-..."


	8. Headcanons on how the Dreamswap crew reproduce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me kai pls

Alrighty people, recently I had started re-reading a book about different ways the many species of animals reproduce. It included mostly insects, and that inspired this!

Dream and Nightmare are capable of both insemination and egg-laying, but they need a partner in order to reproduce, since their body rejects their own semen. Though, can mate with each other and produce offspring since their body doesn't reject the sperm- *cough*dreammare*cough*.

They also have something called a spermatheca, which stores living sperm from another monster for a period of a few months to years. This means that they can copulate with a monster of their choice and much later can then fertilize themself and produce offspring. This is extremely helpful for both of them, as it avoids surprise pregnancies and can also give them the upper hand at choosing whom the other parent of the child would be.

Ink and Error reproduce parthenogenetically. They have little use for males or females because they do not need to reproduce with one or the other. Once they reached sexual maturity, every 20-25 years they develop a child soul for a few months then lay a fertile egg containing the soul. Even if they had abandoned the egg, they are more then likely to have produced offspring somewhere in the multiverse as there are monsters whom have found and taken care of the eggs they have abandoned.

Blue and Cross are similar to Dream and Nightmare in the way that they are possible of both insemination and egg-laying, but they differ in the fact that they do not have a spermatheca. Another thing that they differ from is that they both can release a sex pheromone that is highly attractive to both male and female monsters. Sometimes this sex pheromone can be released without their knowledge, but this is generally rare and often once they notice they immediately can stop the release of it.

In my headcanons, pregnant monsters (with the exception of certain fish monsters and Boss monsters), instead of giving live birth, lay an egg that contains the fully developed soul inside.

This is a stage where the soul will soon get a form based on the "code" from the two parents. Both the pregnancy stages and "code" hcs are explained in Pregnancy, a Dreamswap fic on Ao3 that needs a bit of updating- I've gotten some research done on canon information but not everything's 100% accurate. To find the headcanons, either go to the end notes of the story or the comments for the former or latter hcs.

Another good headcanon read that would help understand this more is a chapter in Bad Moon that is also found on Ao3. I'll copy/paste it here.

"... monster sperm has mostly magic and some sperm cells, and without the special magic, called magici soulitem, made by the adult monster's soul that is used during ejaculation, there would not be any soul to ... impregnate. This magic ... makes a soul with half of the pregnant parent's genetic information ... [the sperm gives it the other genetic information] ..."


	9. Pheromones (DS!Errorcrossmare)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Totally not related to the headcanon chapter lmao

The day was so hot, it could melt your brains.

That, of course, did not affect Nightmare.

Error lied on the (stolen) couch in the living room, with a (stolen) fan running on high aimed towards him. Cross was in the upstairs bedroom alongside another fan on him. Nightmare, however, was pacing back and forth whilst writing something in a little black journal (his "fiction book").

The glitch was staring at Nightmare in surprise at how much activity he was able to keep up despite all the heat. Kevin clucked and got in front of the fan, stealing some of the cool breeze that earned a complaint from the error. "Dude, take your chicken into your room and have him cool down there."

"Pssh," Nightmare scoffed, "Don't be such a whine baby. You can deal with the heat."

"If this chicken stays there any longer I might get heatstroke."

Nightmare rolled his eyes, closed the book and pocketed it before grabbing the clucking chicken. Error sighed in relief as the cool air was directed towards him again. Nightmare went upstairs to his own bedroom and put the clucking Kevin on the bed. He turned on the fan in there to high and Kevin immediately settled down.

As he was about to leave the room and go back downstairs, Nightmare smelt something... unusual yet familiar.

He followed the scent to Cross' room. The door was left open and Cross was humming a random tune that was nearly inaudible due to the loud fan.

"Cross?" Nightmare asked. The skeleton flinched and suddenly grabbed his chest, clearly not expecting that. He calmed down when he realized it was Nightmare that said that. He held out one digit and got up, turning off the fan.

"Yes?"

"Uhh, Cross, there was a sort of smell that lead to your room from all the way into mine. Do you know what it is?"

Cross' face immediately flushed, "I- u-um.. that's nothing important."

"No, seriously, I'm curious."

"You really don't want to know."

"But I still do."

Cross gave up. Obviously Nightmare wouldn't stop nagging and asking what it was, so it would be fruitless to try to avoid what it is. "Alright, fine. It's pheromones. Happy?"

The look on Nightmare's face was priceless, so it worked out. He at first was like "wait, what?", then it slowly dawned on him. He backed out of the room just to accidentally hit Error and ending up with both of them falling on the floor.

"Ow," Nightmare hissed.

"Jokes on you, I want the one that hit the ground."

"Why did you come up here anyway?" Nightmare asked, getting off of Error and dusting himself off. Error looked relieved at the fact that he wasn't physically touching someone anymore.

"I smelt Cross' pheromones. Wanted to tell him that."

"I- guys!" Cross interrupted, "can we please stop talking about me making pheromones?! It makes me feel embarrassed!"

"Alright," Nightmare laughed. "Also, Error, didn't you say that you would die of heatstroke if you didn't get any cool air?"

"Oh, hush up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls do not put a bird into a direct draft okay? Okay? Alright.


	10. Dumb Female Dogs Of The "Meme Squad" (Multiple Ships Mentioned)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lmao what the fuck I'm laughing

[Nightmare is online]

Nightmare: holy shit I forgot all about this

[PainterPain is online]

PainterPain: What?  
PainterPain: This is really old to the point where I can't see any previous messages to give me context  
Nightmare: yeah same here but I actually forgot this existed at all  
Nightmare: now I remember the things I was always quoting that came from here

[XSkeleton is online]

XSkeleton: Lmao same here Night, I forgot about this  
XSkeleton: Wait we have Ink here?

[Blueberry is online]

Blueberry: Not just him!  
Nightmare: seriously dude? "Blueberry"? What kind of username is that?  
Blueberry: Says the one with the name "Nightmare".  
XSkeleton: I'm laughing  
Nightmare: not funny, Cross  
XSkeleton: At Blue's name. It reminds me of a dirty joke  
PainterPain: I'm pretty sure I don't want to know

[Dream69 is online]

XSkeleton: Wait wha  
Nightmare: I stg if that's a pornbot I'm gonna fucking die  
Dream69: Excuse me? That's unacceptable language you're speaking there, Night.  
Nightmare: -wait nvm that's Dream  
XSkeleton: For a second I thought that was a pornbot as well until I saw the message  
XSkeleton: lil shits  
XSkeleton: always joining these servers  
Dream69: First, proper language both of you, second why did you think I was a pornbot?  
XSkeleton: Dream... do you know what "69" means?  
Dream69: Um yes? 6 and 9 are exactly the same when flipped? And that's why they are my favorite numbers?  
Blueberry: Oh the innocence!  
XSkeleton: Can I tell him?  
Nightmare: NO  
Nightmare: DON'T YOU DARE CROSS  
Blueberry: 69 is a sex position, sweetheart.  
Dream69: ...

[Dream69 has changed his name to DreamJR]

PainterPain: Blue, seriously? I was just starting to find this mildly amusing.  
Blueberry: I wanted to see more of a reaction from him. Pity.  
Nightmare: you want a reaction? Alrighty

[Nightmare has changed his name to Topless tapas]

PainterPain: I don't get it.  
XSkeleton: I'M DYING  
XSkeleton: I REMEMBER THAT STORY  
XSkeleton: FUCKING DEAD FOREVER BITCH  
DreamJR: That was one time!  
Blueberry: "Topless".. "tapas"... Underlust?  
Topless tapas: fuck yeah  
Blueberry: This I have to hear.  
DreamJR: Nightmare if you tell that story I'm going to execute you  
Topless tapas: lmao you already are planning to kill me so what will happen then  
XSkeleton: BURN!

[Destroyer of Worlds is online]

Destroyer of Worlds: My phone was buzzing like crazy, now I know why  
Topless tapas: aren't you supposed to be beating the meat rn?  
PainterPain: Gross.  
Destroyer of Worlds: Yes, but Kevin flew onto the counter and stole the chicken wing I was cooking  
XSkeleton: Haha, talk about feeding a pig bacon!  
PainterPain: Wait, so that's what you meant by... OOOOOH  
Topless tapas: got your mind in the gutter?  
DreamJR: Both of you do, considering your username.  
Destroyer of Worlds: Alrighty, Dream69  
DreamJR: ksbsywkhs

[Topless tapas has changed the chatroom name to "Dumb Asses Of The Justice Reigns"]

[DreamJR has changed the chatroom name to "Dumb Female Dogs Of The "Meme Squad""]

PainterPain: ?  
Destroyer of Worlds: Aw, Dream, you care...  
DreamJR: ... About getting you and Cross imprisoned and Nightmare executed.  
Destroyer of Worlds: <3 <3 <3  
XSkeleton: <3 <3 <3  
Topless tapas: <3 <3 <3 love you bro  
DreamJR: Ugh.  
DreamJR: <3 <3 <3 love you too.  
PainterPain: Dreammare  
DreamJR: Huh?  
Topless tapas: I second Dream's statement  
Blueberry: He's saying the ship name between you two. Aka, together together.  
Topless tapas: WTF

[Topless tapas has kicked PainterPain out of the chat]

[DreamJR is now offline]

[PainterPain requests to join the chat]

[Topless tapas denies request]

{PainterPain sends a PM to Topless tapas: let me join, you a-hole!}

Destroyer of Worlds: dude, just let him join the server again  
Destroyer of Worlds: otherwise he'll try to find us and there will be blood

[PainterPain joins the chat]

PainterPain: fuck you, Nightmare.  
Topless tapas: I'm top, whatchu fuckin' saying  
PainterPain: T-That's not what I meant!  
XSkeleton: I'M LAUHGINV CRYIN  
XSkeleton: ROLLING ON THE FLOOR  
Topless tapas: I was about to investigate what that thump was  
Destroyer of Worlds: I was thinking "wtf, what was that?"  
Destroyer of Worlds: Cross, by the way  
Destroyer of Worlds: Cross  
Destroyer of Worlds: Cross answer me  
Topless tapas: He's still laughing, I can hear it  
Topless tapas: Crossssss get your ass here Error has something to say idk what

[XSkeleton is now idle]

Destroyer of Worlds: Know what, imma barge into his room and tell him  
Destroyer of Worlds: He'll fill up the house otherwise  
Topless tapas: uhh what  
Blueberry: ?  
Topless tapas: Blue, wtf where did you go, we sent 50 messages and not one reply  
Blueberry: It's not a crime to watch from the sidelines, hmm?  
Topless tapas: I guess that's true...

* Outside the chatroom, Nightmare hears a door open. He doesn't think much of it until he hears Error say "dude, you're spreading your pheromones." He then bursts out laughing until he catches a whiff of the attractive scent.

Topless tapas: brb

* Error encounters Nightmare outside but doesn't react until he gets back into the kitchen where he hears a lot of footsteps.

Destroyer of Worlds: Don't tell me you've followed the scent

* He hears a thump

Destroyer of Worlds: wTF NO  
Destroyer of Worlds: I DID NOT CONSENT TO BE A PART OF Y'ALLS SICK ASS FANTASIES  
Destroyer of Worlds: I'M NOT WASHING THOSE SHEETS YOU FUCKERS

[Topless tapas is now idle]

Blueberry: Don't try to stop them, once they start bumping there ain't any stopping them.  
Destroyer of Worlds: you say that like you have experience  
Blueberry: I do have experience  
Destroyer of Worlds: umm?  
Blueberry: Realization in 3...  
Blueberry: 2...  
Blueberry: 1...  
Destroyer of Worlds: WTF EWW  
Destroyer of Worlds: I DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT THANK YOU VERY MUCH  
Blueberry: You're welcome!~  
Destroyer of Worlds: Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to have to find some headphones and blast music for the next half hour

[Destroyer of Worlds is now offline]

PainterPain: okay the n  
PainterPain: totally needed to know about my boss' brother's sex life  
PainterPain: alongside my boss'  
PainterPain: I'm just gonna go somewhere  
PainterPain: not here

[PainterPain is now offline]

[DreamJR is now online]

Blueberry: Sweetheart!  
DreamJR: Oh hell no

[DreamJR is now offline]

Blueberry: Go fuck yourselves I'm all alone.  
Blueberry: Oh wait.  
Blueberry: That didn't come out right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things I wanted to add but didn't end up here in the end:
> 
> "Topless tapas: mr "I'm so fancy I don't let dust get on my straw!" strikes again"
> 
> "PainterPain: Fuck me in the ass because I love Jesus  
> Topless tapas: Dream's Jesus  
> DreamJR: Jesus fucking Christ  
> PainterPain: In Jesus' name we go to fifth base"
> 
> "Blueberry: okay how fucking cheap are you to not want a 5-cent regular-size plastic bag that's thicker then the free, small, thin plastic bag for your GLASS items?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted a really depressing DS!Nightmare so I wrote one.
> 
> TW: Suicidal feelings.
> 
> Dreamswap by OneBizarreKai

I breathed in, enjoying the scent of the air after it had rain. I felt so… heavy. I just wanted to stay in my room and just rot in there for the rest of my days.

I wasn’t dragged out to see the exotic rocks, but I felt like I had. Like I had moved the entire world just to take step after step. Looking off into the distance, a forest below, I could feel my desire I have felt every day of my life.

Looking at the railing, I inspected it. It wouldn’t do much in ways of protection of being climbed over.

It looked unsafe beyond that railing. No, it was unsafe. I could fall. I could die. Die right on impact with the ground, because gravity was something that hated me.

“Nightmare?”

I hadn’t realized I was spaced out until I heard my name. I take a look at the one who said my name. He had glasses on his face, a scarf on his neck despite the semi-sunny weather and dark bones which I found attractive and unique. “Yeah, Error?”

“You were glaring at nothing in particular. Got something on your mind?” Error asked, tilting his head slightly. His eyes were full of curiosity and empathy. He wanted to know if I was doing okay.

I shook my head. “No, I’m doing fine. Just thoughts about my brother”, I lied and he believed me so easily as I was dishonest about my feelings. My _weaknesses._

“Guys? You going to catch up or what?” We both turned our heads to see Mr. Monochrome himself. Error nodded and jogged back up, whilst I just walked up to the duo.

It was rare we went outside our house, seeing as Justice Reigns had so much influence in so many alternative universes that we were extremely recognizable. But perhaps we had found a haven. This universe was on the surface, and no monster or human did a double-take at our faces when we encountered crowds. It was peaceful, for once.

For the other two, at least.

It’s common for me to often wonder… what would happen if I jumped into this lake? If I went to this AU? If I climbed up high and tried to fly? I often knew what would end up happening but I couldn’t help it. I wanted to explore it all. Feel different things then this void inside.

Error and Cross didn’t know about these feelings, or lack of, inside me.

It would just be better if they were kept in the dark.

… Right?


End file.
